Problem: The graph shows the birth month of 100 famous Americans. What percent of these people have March as their birth month?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(24,0)--(24,16)--(0,16)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));

for(int i = 1; i < 16; ++i)
{

draw((-.5,i)--(24,i),gray);
}

filldraw((.5,0)--(1.5,0)--(1.5,5)--(.5,5)--(.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((2.5,0)--(3.5,0)--(3.5,5)--(2.5,5)--(2.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((4.5,0)--(5.5,0)--(5.5,8)--(4.5,8)--(4.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((6.5,0)--(7.5,0)--(7.5,4)--(6.5,4)--(6.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((8.5,0)--(9.5,0)--(9.5,5)--(8.5,5)--(8.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((10.5,0)--(11.5,0)--(11.5,13)--(10.5,13)--(10.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((12.5,0)--(13.5,0)--(13.5,13)--(12.5,13)--(12.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((14.5,0)--(15.5,0)--(15.5,15)--(14.5,15)--(14.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((16.5,0)--(17.5,0)--(17.5,5)--(16.5,5)--(16.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((18.5,0)--(19.5,0)--(19.5,12)--(18.5,12)--(18.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((20.5,0)--(21.5,0)--(21.5,11)--(20.5,11)--(20.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));
filldraw((22.5,0)--(23.5,0)--(23.5,4)--(22.5,4)--(22.5,0)--cycle,blue,linewidth(1));

label("Jan",(1,0),S);
//label("Feb",(3,0),S);
//label("Mar",(5,0),S);
label("Apr",(7,0),S);
//label("May",(9,0),S);
//label("Jun",(11,0),S);
label("Jul",(13,0),S);
//label("Aug",(15,0),S);
//label("Sep",(17,0),S);
label("Oct",(19,0),S);
//label("Nov",(21,0),S);
//label("Dec",(23,0),S);

label("0",(0,0),W);
//label("1",(0,1),W);
label("2",(0,2),W);
//label("3",(0,3),W);
label("4",(0,4),W);
//label("5",(0,5),W);
label("6",(0,6),W);
//label("7",(0,7),W);
label("8",(0,8),W);
//label("9",(0,9),W);
label("10",(0,10),W);
//label("11",(0,11),W);
label("12",(0,12),W);
//label("13",(0,13),W);
label("14",(0,14),W);
//label("15",(0,15),W);
label("16",(0,16),W);

label("Americans",(12,16),N);
label("Month",(12,-4));
label(rotate(90)*"Number of People",(-5,8));
[/asy]
Answer: Looking at the third bar from the left that represents March, there are 8 people out of 100 born in that month, or $\boxed{8}$ percent.